Spark
Character Spark is a yellow stick figure in the Dick Figures series. He's Super Saiyan with unlimited Ki and High Power Level and also an expert at martial arts. He loves ramen and is an Otaku. He's hyperactive, energetic, and Anti-negative. Early Life Spark was a regular kid from Tokyo, Japan. he went to a martial arts school and then passed. He loved ramen and anime ever since. After long training he became a Super Saiyan. When he was a teen, he went to every single tournament. He had been a fan of the Dragon Ball Z series. When he turned 18 he moved to America and stayed in an apartment. After meeting and helping Blue out in his wedding in Wedding Day Spark decides friends with Red, Blue and Rapper. And met Trollz0r (in an RP) and became best friends with him. In Sparkling Midnight Spark first developed a crush on Midnight Blaze they went out once. But when he saw her kissed Kari and told about her feelings in Fifi and the Wolf they broke up. In Sparkles with Love Spark developed a new crush on Jess after a date with her they became a couple which means that Spark is Jess' boyfriend. After meeting Professor Stick he modified his shades to have any kind of vision he chooses, making them more advance. Catch Phrases *Za Warudo Motherfucker! *Satisfactory! *BANZAI! *Kamehameha in your FACE! *Rauzaruk Bitch! Altered Ego After Spark went to the wood he went to an old abandoned house. Spark found a dark mirror and when he touched the mirror it glowed a dark crimson red and black aura merged within Spark, created a dark version of him. This ego is very cruel, sadistic, psychotic and heartless with a thirst for murder, genocide and violence, filled with insanity and rage. Spark gets back in control and tries not to let him take over. But somewhere inside him he can hear him talking to him, wanting to take control. Sample of Spark in his dark state Abilities *Expert Martial Arts. *Rapid Ki Blast Fire. *DBZ moves. *Expert Samurai. *Ninja Senses. *Fourth wall breaking. Powers *Supersonic Flight and Speed. *Final Spirit Bomb. *Super Dragon Fist. *Final Kamahameha. *Acceleration. *Instant Transmission. *Instant Transmission Kamehamema. *Super Explosive Wave. *Weapon Summoning (Dark Spark). *Release electricity (when playing Guitar or Bass). *Dark Flames (Dark Spark). *Spirit Sword. *Weapon Regeneration (Dark Spark). *Release shock waves (when playing Guitar or Bass). *Shadow Possesion (Dark Spark). *Death Beam (Dark Spark). *True Kamahameha. *Death Ball (Dark Spark). *Black Hole Death Ball (Dark Spark). *Immortality (Dark Spark). *Crazy Finger Beam (Dark Spark). *Electric Kamehameha. *Barrage Death Beam (Dark Spark). *Blade Mode (Dark Spark). *Full Power Mode. Sample of Spark in Full Power Jobs 'Sparking Neo' As expected seeing and knowing a lot of super heroes. He decided to make his own suit and name known as Sparking Neo. He transforms into Sparking Neo by playing his guitar with one loud note and get struck with a lighting bolt. He transforms his guitar and bass into a giant sword and axe. and will accompany Batman, RipperKiller or any other superhero when there in trouble. He can control electricity and thunder but not any electricity his electricity can make him run at the speed of sound breaking the barrier, and through the speed of light turning into lightning speed. His guitar can amplifiy sound waves to become shockwaves and can create electricity, firing lightning bolts, energy balls and thunder storms. His guitar can be a way as distractions when play its as the enemies mind turns into excitement. Like FireFox, Sparking Neo can convert the lightning of others at are thrown at him into his own and gives him control to catch and redirect them. His lightning changes into different mixture of shades such as blue, cyan, yellow, red, turquoise, orange, white, green, and purple. Sparking Neo's weapon's can be made out of his lightning to form different types of melee weapons. They react like a forcefield when hit on contact by other weapons to deflect them back by small but strong blasts from the weapons. Like Firefox, On a person it will disintegrate through them like a energy beam. Sparking Neo wears a long ninja scarf about 7 ft almost covering his mouth and fingerless gloves. He is an upbeat personality. And he wears long blue triangle shades that can change into any vision. Sample of how Spark fights ' ' Sample of Spark's combat skill's with swords ' ' Sample of how Spark uses his blade 'Guitarist and Bass Player' Having Talent for Playing guitar and bass Spark got job at this when studios hired him. This payed him a lot of money selling tracks and albums making him popular. Spark gets his money and played his hardcore solo's in one concert Sample of how Spark plays electric guitar Sample of how Spark plays bass Appearances Wedding Day Sparkling Midnight Next Big Step Sparkles with Love Fifi and the Wolf Spark's Quest Gem of Wolf Dick Figures Christmas (2013) Red For a Day Meet the Pink Avenger Saiyan Facts *Hyper. *Energetic. *Crazy. *Anti-Negative. *Has done a quiz with his creator. *Has lot of respect for his creator. *Very Friendly like Fox. *Brash. *Owns an Extreme Gear Board. *Can Speak Japanese. *Has triangle shades. *Release powerful shock waves. *Can Break the Fourth-Wall. *Super Saiyan. *Fast than the speed of sound and light. *Cruel (Dark Spark). *Has supersonic speed. *Can break the sound barrier in super soinc speed. *Can fly. *Psychotic (Dark Spark). *Play music without even trying. *Obsessed with Ramen. *An Otaku. *Anime Fan. *Sadistic (Dark Spark). *Electric, Metal Guitar and Bass Expert. *Doesn't want Dark Spark to take control. *Clever (Dark Spark). *Can use his triangle shades as a Weapon. *His favorite songs are "Resonance" by Tm Revolution, "Counter Identity" by Unison Square Garden, "No Boy No Cry" by STANCE PUNKS, "Ichirin no Hana" by HIGH and MIGHTY Color, "Kyoto" by Skrillex, "Super Survivor", "We Gotta Power", "Chala Head Cha la", "Tamashii vs Tamashii", "Battle of Omega" by Hironobu Kageyama, "Super Shooter" by Rip Slyme. *Triangle shades are unbreakable and indestructible. *Randomly strong (Dark Spark). *Create lighting when playing guitar. *Randomly fast (Dark Spark). *Play his guitar loud without an Amplifier. *Can't be controlled (Dark Spark). *He used to have a crush on Midnight Blaze. *Can change his shades to any kind of vision. *Able to summon any weapon at will (Dark Spark). *He will be a main character in Dick Figures: Fanons Unite. *Has an idenity called Sparking Neo the super hero. *Immune to any kind of poison (Dark Spark). *If Dark Spark does Spark dies too, even when separated. *Lightning strikes when seriously angered. *3rd most powerful villian under Dark Doom (Dark Spark). *Can summon a swarm of weapons like Wolf in Lone Wolf Mode (Dark Spark). *Skilled with any kind of firearm (Dark Spark). *Immunity to magic. *Dark magic makes him more powerful like Saigron. *Can transfer samurai powers to anyone else. *Marksman (Dark Spark). *Hair grows back on its own. *Has the ability to travel into other anime worlds. *Is the only one who can destroy the entire milky way. *His hobby is Pokemon. *Is the only one who can destroy planets. *Owns a vehicle. *Seems to know characters from other shows. *His favorite series is Dragon Ball, Bleach and Naruto. Voice Voice of Raphael from TMNT 2012 Japanese Voice: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Spi7we0glM (BlueSinnerX) 'Dark Spark's Voice' Voice and Japanese Voice of Hichigo from Bleach Japanese Voice: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxZ0B0SRcKM (Hollow Ichigo) Theme Music 'Spark's Theme' ' ' 'Battle Theme' ' ' 'Dark Spark's Theme' ' ' 'Dark Spark's Battle Theme' ' ' 'Sparking Neo's Theme' ' ' 'Full Power and Speed Break Mode' ' ' 'Dark Spark's Ultimate Form Theme' Gallery See Spark Run!.png|Seeya! Red n' Spark.png Spark with Shades.png Spark.jpg Spark kissing Jess.png|Spark kissing Jess in Sparkles with Love Suck It!.png|IN YOUR FACE GRAVITY!!! Catch me if you can!.png|Catch me if you can! DFFU Clip 8.png|Spark crying over Trollz0r's death Request 2.png|Spark blushing while being kissed by Jess Super Saiyan 3 Spark.png|Spark in Super Saiyan 3 Dick Figures Christmas 7.png|Spark riding his extreme gear, knocking over Broseph Epic Spark.png DFFU Clip 11.png|Spark vs. Shock Spark's Quest.png|Spark along with Rapper fighting Earl Grey to save Jess Super Saiyans Can Have Intercourse Too (18+).png|Spark about to have sex with Jess Dark Spark.png|Dark Spark Dark Spark's Ultimate Form.png|Dark Spark's Ultimate Form Spark and his Emboar.png|Spark and his Emboar Full Power Mode.png|Spark in Full Power Mode!! Dark Spark 3.png|Dark Spark unleashing his ultimate power Dark Spark 2.png|Dark Spark 2 Category:Characters